One Desperate Man
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Injured, Ebon makes a run for it. His crew is in lock down and the ebony man has two things on his mind. Cleaning up, and then springing his gang out. However, he is nearly captured by Static. Desperate times call for desperate measures.


Summary: Injured, Ebon makes a run for it. His crew is in lock down and the ebony man has two things on his mind. Cleaning up, and then springing his gang out. However, he is nearly captured by Static. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Psycho Chan's Note: I'm sick…man…I'm feeling a little better. I got my cough syrup by my side and a box of tissues. My week isn't going good either. My cat ran away. And by that, I mean she wondered onto the roof because my sister left the door open and my little kitty wondered out of the broken window. She fell off the roof and I haven't seen her since. I'm so worried. My poor kitty. She was a fangirl too…seriously. every time I had Static Shock on she'd come running in onto my lap and we'd watch it together. When it was over she'd abandon me…she rub her paws all over any picture of HotStreak I drew(she's ruined plenty might I add)…I miss my fangirl kitty…*sniffle*

Now guess if that sniffle was from sadness or sickness*evil*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Static Shock or it's characters…apparently I don't even own a cat! DX

One Desperate Man

_Gotta run_. That's all he thought. _Gotta run gotta run gotta run_.

Sprinting through shady allies, Ebon makes his way anywhere else. Static was hot on his tail and he had just rob some convenient store for when he breaks the rest of his crew out. Somewhere along the line he was stabbed. He hadn't realized that the damn store was currently being punked by some other gang, not even meta human. One of the teenage brats swung a bat at him as he grabbed the money in the clerks hands, poor girl.

What he hadn't seen was their boss not seven feet from him. Ebon was in a rush knowing Static was probably on his way from the alarm and the frantically running people. That was usually a give away of trouble. I could be wrong.

Angry that their heist was interrupted by some mutant, the older teen dressed in blue jeans and a green hooded sweater pulled a knife on Ebon. The blade sank into the man's flesh, making an all too familiar sound to Ivan. Pulling back quickly, Ebon made a run for it. Gear and Static had said something, but Ebon didn't care to wait. The man just ran.

Along the run, Ebon held his wound only to feel that the blade was yet in his flesh. Irritated by the wasted energy, Ebon grips the hard handle of the knife, ripping it out on the run. Not in the mood, he tossed the blade to the ground. He was further frustrated by the fact that he could not make a portal. The man figured that the sound may have something to do with it.

"Ebon!"

_Great. Static. _

"This'll go a lot easier on the both of us if you just turn yourself in."

Ebon shot a glance at the hero, that overly confident look on his face. Gear was gone, he probably stayed for the other little shits that were there. Ebon was at the wrong place at the wrong time. His luck sure wasn't good this morning.

"As if I'd make anythin' easy for your ass." Ebon taunted, turning into an ally he was unfamiliar with. Static followed easily.

"I won't tell you again."

"Fuck off Hero." Ebon clutched his side, warm blood covering his dark hand. He was sure he could just sew it up later, if he could just get away. Turns, out, his luck really did suck this morning. Ebon, glaring back at the pest of a hero, had blindly ran into a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him ass he fell to his ass.

"Guess you just fucked yourself." Static laughed, looking down at the man on the ground. Ebon was on his back, groaning in pain as he lazily held his stab wound. Static jumped off his disc, landing on the ground to make sure that Ebon was okay. "Don't worry about that either, they have doctors where you're goin'." The man still laughed. It was _Ebon _who had ran into a brick wall after all. Those don't move.

Recovering quickly, the darker skinned man jumps to his feet, wiping around to face the hero. They stare at each other for a few moments, Static ready to make a move. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Make your damn move already." Ebon growled, trying to think of a way out of this. Wasn't going so good, even for Ebon's brilliant mind. He didn't have a distraction, which was normally Shiv anyway. He didn't have anywhere to run, he made a pretty damn good job of fucking that idea up. And he couldn't activate his powers correctly. Then it dawned on him. Only one thing to do. "Bring it!"

Charging up, Static lunges forward only to be grabbed roughly. Ebon pinned him to the wall quickly, making his move. The older man forced himself to get closer to the hero until their lips touched. Static's eyes widened in utter shock at the sudden contact, his power up charge suddenly dissipating. Ebon felt both their breathing stop momentarily.

Just as quickly as it began, Ebon pulled away from the other man, running down the ally from which he came, making his get away, leaving the hero dumbfounded.

That had worked out better than he thought it would.


End file.
